Seed
by olansamuelle
Summary: Set after "Adventure Comics #1". Conner still tries to figure things out and gets some help. ETA: edited, added some stuff.


**Disclaimer:** not mine. DCU canon followed for _Adventure Comics_ and _Wonder Woman_ mainly.

**Warnings: **Spoilers for AC #1 and WW #33.

_**OOOOO**_

**Smallville. Kent Farm. Night. Conner Kent.**

_Ok. So now I have a journal. Or something like that. With two pages and two sentences. '__What did Superman do?' and 'What does Lex Luthor do?'_

_And I have no idea of what to— Or maybe yes. I turn the page and stare at the empty sheet, inviting me to grab my pencil and start somewhere. Alright, Conner, let's do this and see where it takes you._

_I write the question down. 'What will Superboy do?' Then stare at it, as if trying to find the answers._

_But nothing comes up. I sigh, a little frustrated and decide to close the thing and put it back on the desk Clark built for me to do my homework. I'm tired._

_Perhaps tomorrow I will figure it out._

_**OOO**_

**Metropolis. 1938 Sullivan Place. Night. Lois Lane and Clark Kent.**

She snuggled her head into his shoulder, soon finding her spot. "How's your mom?"

Eyes closed he smiled, content, feeling her warmth. "Fine. Happy to have Conner back."

"I think it's a good idea he decided to go back to Smallville."

He agreed. "Yes." But somehow his tone didn't sound as clear as he had liked it to be.

Propping herself on one elbow, she studied his face, cerulean eyes opening to meet her. "You still look worried."

A pause. "I found him in Lex's house. Conner claimed he was over it, that he wouldn't go to him."

"You think he's lying?"

"I think he's still dealing with his roots. His other roots."

"Clark, the kid's living with your mom, he's going back to the Titans soon. What makes you think that?"

"He was trying too hard to sound convincing and confident."

Lois leaned down to kiss him, then laid back down. "He's a smart boy, Smallville, he'll figure it out. And he's not alone." She smiled as a warm hand gave hers a gentle squeeze.

_**OOO**_

**Smallville. Kent Farm. Morning. Martha and Conner Kent.**

_First thing I learned about Ma. It is hard not to be open with her. Like very. Special weekend breakfasts in the kitchen with familyness __floating all around don't help to be by my brooding reserved teenager self either._

"I dolked wif K—"

"Don't speak with your mouth full, dear."

_I also learned to behave_. _Looking at her sheepishly, I swallow my food_. "Sorry." _She smiles warmly._ _Ma Kent's warm smile has a strange power too. No wonder she's Superman's mom. The whole universe should be building altars to her and here she stands, doing chores, milking cows, cooking awesomeness and being as humble as…Clark. Ok, that was blatant. But the truth. _"I talked with Clark yesterday."

"I know, he came to visit before seeing you."

"I was thinking about what I told him, about how I feel."

_That smile again._

"And that is?"

"Excited about tomorrow. Like having this desire of not looking back, leaving the past away, hope renewed. Get in the car, drive as fast as I can and don't look back." _Fly away faster than my past._

_She looks at me. Studies me, I'd say, for a long silent moment. I wait. _

"Do you know why cars have rearview mirrors?"

_I nod_.

"It shows you where you've been."

**Smallville. Kent Farm. Night. Conner Kent.**

_What will Superboy do?_

1 - Will not forget his past.

_**OOO**_

**Metropolis. 1938 Sullivan Place. Morning. Lois Lane and Clark Kent.**

Most mornings in the Lane-Kent household were busy. Saturday working day was no exception.

Lois combed her hair. "I have the meeting with Perry and then I'm going to stalk a source. Will you be at the Planet by noon?"

Clark finished adjusting the suit, tucked his shirt in his trousers, heated the milk, re-checked his schedule and made sure Lois had all her notes in the folder she'd left open in the sofa at night before going to bed. "I don't think so. The Press conference is in half an hour, shouldn't be a long one."

"I'll be working from home the rest of the day, so give me a call if you can make it to lunch with me."

"Will do. Have you seen my belt?"

"Which one, hon?"

"The one with the JLA communicator."

Lois came out of the bathroom. "I thought you didn't have a meeting until Frid—"All her things neatly ordered over the table. Her coffee mug ready. A note to remind her to wash her teeth after breakfast. And Clark Kent, with his démodé glasses, his mild-manner self and his demolishing sweet smile melting Lois Lane at 09:00 in the morning.

"I had an idea about Kon. I'm calling in a favor."

_**OOO**_

**Sky. Somewhere over Kansas. Morning. Kon-El and Wonder Woman.**

_Go for a walk and get the surprise of the month. Wonder Woman. In Smallville. Waiting for you to go for a flight. She's doing him a favor. I'm not going to complain; she's up there in my admiration list. _"So, Superman asked you to come?"

"He's worried about you."

"He shouldn't, really. I'm ok."

"I saw Cassie yesterday. She didn't mention you."

_She speaks in a casual tone, as if not wanting to pressure me. Boy, it didn't work. _"I...I haven't seen her yet..."

"So you're not that ok."

_What is it with awesome women and silent smiles? Really. _"I want it to be perfect with her, that's all."

_And the silence. The silent pauses. There's a question at the end of that one I'm s—_

"Can I ask you a question, Kon?"

_At least they seem to have a pattern, I can work with. _"Shoot." _As if I could say no to Wonder Woman._

"Have you ever thought about where do you belong?"

_The answer comes out automatically. _"It's a broken record question to me." _And obvious. Isn't it obvious?_

"I know. I'm asking."

"You probably know I have. What's the point in asking?"

"My insides tell me you don't know where or how can you even belong, which only adds more inner turmoil inside your troubled mind."

_Duh. _"Seeing yourself as the clone of such a hero is a blast. Even if I'm a clone, I am Superman's clone, and I'm cool with that. And then, suddenly, they turn my world upside down. 'Guess what, Kon-el, one of the most dangerous and sick men in the world, by the way Superman's nemesis, is also your father.' Where do I really belong? The hero business. Other than that, I'm still not sure."

"I disagree."

"Right," _I mumble._

"You do belong, you just don't see it."

"What do you mean?"

"You said you liked being the clone of Superman. And that you hated feeling that a part of Lex Luthor was also inside you."

"So I should choose my own lineage and stick to it ignoring the rest?"

"I recently neglected my Amazonian heritage. But I can never deny where do I come from."

"Yeah, I get that, but I come from a tube. Hardly a paradisiacal island."

"Have you ever read anything about the Greeks?"

"Gods, art." _More sheepishly_. "Amazons, obviously." _Conner, you're blushing. !_

"The Greek aristocracy had a strong notion of lineage. That sentiment of belonging to one common ancestor grouped and organized them. The notion of belonging, as it happened with the Greeks, is fundamental at some point in our lives, Kon-El. But not necessarily an essential thing."

"Cadmus-El-Luthor house is not something I'm proud of, especially the Cadmus-Luthor part."

"You forgot to mention the 'Kent' side of the coin."

_I…I did. And I think my stupidity has reached my face, because I think she just chuckled._

"This burden you're carrying is of no use, Kon-El. You have a family, people who care about you and love you. Luthors go by lineages. Kents don't. To me the choice is easy."

**Smallville. Kent Farm. Morning. Conner Kent.**

_What will Superboy do?_

1 - Will not forget his past. Heritage choice.

2 - Will plant his roots.

_**OOO**_

**Gotham City. Tim Wayne's house. Afternoon. Conner and Tim.**

_His company is something I missed. A lot. Apparently, things have changed in my absence. A lot. Learning about Batman's death has been kind of a blow. _"So, Red Robin."

"Yes."

"And then another Robin, which makes..."

"Robin IV; or V if you count Stephanie, who's now Batgirl."

"That makes her the third?"

"Fourth at least."

"Batman sidekicks' history is very confusing."

"Nobody's perfect."

_**OOO**_

**Smallville. Kent Farm. Afternoon. Martha and Conner Kent.**

_I promised Ma I'd help her with some chores. Told her a little bit more about me. Wonder Woman said some useful stuff, but this lady is like a well of wisdom in life. And she shares. I think I'd be stupid if I didn't take advantage of that._

"So who revealed your heritage to you?"

"My best friend."

"And how did you feel about it?"

"Angry. Confused. Afraid." _Everything at once._

"Why did your friend do it?"

"He thought I deserved the truth. I don't know, I guess he's right, but that only made me more confused, Ma. Thinking I was Superman's clone was good enough for me. Why did I need to know about Luthor?"

"Sometimes the truth hurts, and sometimes it takes you through paths you'd rather not walk."

"You will lecture me about the difficult path against the easy choice?"

"No, you don't need an old woman to tell you that, and you have a more than competent friend for that. Perhaps even more than one?"

_Perhaps. I hope so. _"So, he gave me the truth. I guess I should be thankful."

"You already are. Truth becomes you, Conner."

_If she says it that way…I guess I should believe it._

**Smallville. Kent Farm. Afternoon. Conner Kent.**

_What will Superboy do?_

1 - Will not forget his past. Heritage choice.

2 - Will plant his roots

3 - Will stick to the truth (and justice)

Conner turned the page back.

_What does Lex Luthor do?_

1- Lies to Superman.

"This is all very confusing."

_**OOO**_

**Gotham City. Tim Wayne's house. Afternoon. Conner and Tim.**

"Why didn't you take 'Nightwing'? That's the coolest costume of all."

"Already taken. Apparently the name was not registered."

"There's a new Nightwing in town?" _Why is he rolling his eyes at me?_

"There's a new *kryptonian* Nightwing in town."

"Wha- kryptonian?"

"Batman sidekicks might cripple, die, disappear, turn evil and pop out like mushrooms, but at least they stay informed. Don't you talk to Superman?"

"Well, he's kinda busy right now, you know?"

"And you're kinda avoiding. I'm not going to lie to her much longer."

_**OOO**_

**Metropolis. 1938 Sullivan Place. Late afternoon. Lois Lane and Clark Kent.**

Clark arrived late. Some assistance in diplomatic staff withdrawal, then patrolling to check on the civilian population. In any of the many countries at war. Until Perry put her back at International, Lois had decided not to ask. He was the one who could do something, worrying or getting mad about international politics and its stench would only end up in an ulcer she didn't feel like having. So she stuck to City. Privately, Clark felt grateful. Another shot like Umec's wasn't something he was looking forward to. Lois was glued to her laptop, a sandwhich, untouched, by her side.

"Still working on O'Connor's piece?"

Lois peered over the screen and smiled at her husband. "Corrupted senator using public funds and influence for self promotion? You bet I am. How's your day so far?"

"The usual. Covered the HWO press conference, sent the notes to Samuel and then the world went a little crazy." He sat by her side on the sofa.

"And Superboy?"

"Diana thinks he'll be fine. Ma does too."

"Hey, and if not let me have a talk with him: Wonder Woman, Martha Kent and Lois Lane, personal Superboy advisors."

Clark chuckled. "Scary _trifecta_."

"What? I'm more than entitled to sit a kryptonian in my divan, don't you think?"

"I'm sure of it." Clark extended his arm on her shoulders, giving her a gentle pull so she stopped working, gesture she gladly accepted as she sat back, leaning her head on his shoulder. "What would you tell him?"

"Well, he's a teenager with angst mixed up with that Kent-El never-ending hope. I'd go for a direct approach. You know: Kon-El, you're over age for the nature versus nurture thing, right now your mixed gene pool matters very little. You were born; you'll eventually die; what you do in the meantime comes from what you have behind the eye. Use those brains hiding inside that cute shell of yours and stop moping. That's basically what I'd tell him."

"One of a kind. You're one of a kind, Lane."

"Better believe it, Kent."

_**OOO**_

**Smallville. Kent Farm. Late afternoon. Martha and Conner Kent.**

"Clark told me you were returning to the Titans."

"Yes, that's my intention."

"Will it be soon?"

_Uh-oh, casual tone, same as Wonder Woman. _"I...I need to sort something out, erm, before going back."

"Oh, so it's about a girl."

"What? No, wait it's...I didn't say it..." _Darn. Letting out a tiny sigh I look at Ma. There is definitely wisdom in there. _"How did you know?"

_She chuckles._ "Child, you're a part of Clark. You babble as he did when he was in love with his high school sweetheart."

"Well, that's it, I'm part Clark, but I'm also part Luthor, and—"

"Conner. Stop it."

_It's not a reproach, but she's serious about it._ _How can I make her understand? _"I want to deal with this dark side thing first. I don't want to hurt her."

"You never sort things out on your own when it affects other people, Conner." _I look at her. I think she speaks from experience. She must. One can't sound so right if not knowing what one's talking about._ _"_You do it together." _She turns her head to look at me straight in the eye._ "Haven't you learned anything these past days?"

"Yes, but—"

"Light and dark. They are always inside us. You've gained a lot already: you already know your dark side."

"But what can I do?"

"Don't let it swallow you."

**Smallville. Kent Farm. Early evening. Conner Kent.**

_What will Superboy do?_

1 - Will not forget his past. Heritage choice. Will deny dark side.

2 - Will plant his roots

3 - Will stick to the truth (and justice)

4 - Will sort everything out before returning to the Titans full time.

…

4 - Will sort everything out before returning to the Titans full time.

*_Sigh_*

_**OOO**_

**Sky. Somewhere over Kansas. Evening. Superman and Superboy.**

_Two flights in one day with two of the most awesome heroes there are in the whole world. But I am also a little tired of all this questioning. _"How are things in Smallville?"

"Can't complain. And your mother is awesome." _I catch a glimpse of pride in his eyes. No wonder. _"Now I get where do many things I admire in you come from. And before you ask, yes, I also talked to my best friend. But no, I haven't talked to anyone else. And after all these enlightening conversations, I'm only sure of one thing."

"Which is?"

"I know I told you otherwise, but the truth is that I'm confused. Everyone has told me different things, and all of them are right."

"Confused?"

_I nod. _"Advices galore. As in I shouldn't deny my past but neither dwell on it; my lineage is there but I should not take it seriously, although I cannot fight who I am." _He doesn't look at me, and has this unreadable face, like when he's really focused, or listening to something happening on the other side of the world. I know he's listening to me. I'd like to know what he thinks. _"I'm doing all this searching thing on my own, but, you know, if someone's gonna tell me anything else, I'd rather take some blunt words, not another thoughtful speech."

"Get over it."

_What? _"What?" _I look at him as if he had grown a second head. Did he just tell me to get a grip?_

"You're...you're a teenager. You should stop moping around about your mixed heritage, because it really doesn't matter anymore. You were born and you will die, you don't get to choose those, but what you do now is your decision. Use your brains, you're smart. So yes, deal with it and move on."

_Wow_. "...You're sure you're Kal-El?"

"...Did it help?"

"I...yeah, actually it did." _It…did._

_**OOO**_

**Metropolis. 1938 Sullivan Place. Night. Lois Lane and Clark Kent.**

"You're the best."

Lois found herself enveloped in two massive arms, a broad chest with a very familiar crest on it, and a couple of inches over the ground. "What was that for?"

"A praise to my clairvoyant wife."

"Clairv- you stole my lines with Superboy?"

Clark chuckled at Lois' pouting lips. "Borrowed a few words."

"I see...Did they work?"

"I think so."

"That's an extra point to get the byline on Superboy's return, mister."

**Smallville. Kent Farm. Night. Conner Kent.**

_What will Superboy do?_

1 - Will not forget his past. Heritage choice. Will deny dark side.

2 - Will plant his roots

3 - Will stick to the truth (and justice)

4 - Will sort everything out before returning to the Titans full time.

Conner stared at the page for a few seconds, unconvinced. Then he used the rubber and wrote something new.

Mrs. Kent called him from the kitchen.

"Conner, supper's ready!"

"Be right there, Ma!"

Looking again at the notebook he smiled and went to the kitchen.

_What will Superboy do?_

– Get over it. Go see Cassie.

**fin**


End file.
